


Homework Problems

by FlishFlash121



Category: Free!, Free! Eternal Summer - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Momo isn't good at school work poor boy, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 23:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12178965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlishFlash121/pseuds/FlishFlash121
Summary: Momo is having some trouble keeping up in school, and his upperclassmen offer to help him. He expresses his thanks to Ai in a strange way, though.





	Homework Problems

**Author's Note:**

> I started this a while back and honestly thought it wasn't going anywhere. But, here we are! Enjoy!

Momo was never very good at paying attention in school. Every time the teacher would talk, his thoughts would drift elsewhere, and would come back at the worst possible time.

Today, he sat with his hand bracing his chin. As the teacher was going on about letters or something, he began to think about lunch. Man, he was hungry. He wondered what he would eat today, and what was being served. Just as drool was pooling at the edge of his mouth, the teacher said his name.

He gasped softly, sitting upright. That didn't stop the spit, though. It continued it's track down his chin and onto his book. "Ma'am?" He said as he wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his jacket.

His teachers eyes narrowed slightly. "Answer my question." She crossed her arms.

Momo could feel the burning gazes of his classmates. "Um… is it…" he stammered, feeling his face burn.

She sighed. "The answer is the variable x. Pay attention, Mikoshiba." She turned back to the chalkboard as giggled rippled through the classroom.

Momo swallowed hard and looked around before picking up his pencil. But what to write? He hadn't taken notes all year, and was completely lost. He began to draw random things. He drew a small otter with a shell in its hand, then a seal lounging on a floating piece of ice. He continued to draw until the bell rang, and as he was about to walk out of the classroom, the teacher stopped him.

"Can I see your notebook, Mikoshiba?" She asked, holding a hand out.

"Sure!" He smiled and pulled out the blue notebook he used.

She took it and flipped through it, her frown getting progressively bigger. "There aren't any notes in here. All you've done in this is drawn." She looked at him with a serious gaze.

His face fell. "Oh." He said, hugging himself.

She handed him the notebook back. "If you keep this up, you'll have to come in during swim practice." The teacher returned her arms to their original position, crossed on her chest.

Momo's eyes widened in fear. "N-no! I'll do better, I promise!" He said, clasping his hands together.

"Then you need to start taking notes, okay?" She said, her expression softening.

He nodded widely. "I got it. Have a good afternoon." He dipped his head and hurried out of the classroom, the tears he was holding back finally finding their way out.

-

Ai let out a tired sigh as he rested against the door of his dorm. "Momo? Are you in here?" He asked.

"Yeah." Came a small, bleak voice from the top bunk.

Ai raised an eyebrow. "Are you alright?" He asked, bracing his feet on his bed and holding onto the railing of the top bunk.

Momo was laying on his side, his eyes red and puffy. "Hey…" he gave him a weak smile.

He let out a small gasp. "What happened? Please tell me if you're okay or not. Well, obviously you aren't, but…" he trailed off.

The red haired boy sat up. "Sit up here with me..?" He asked, wrapping his blanket around himself.

Ai nodded and climbed up onto the bunk. He sat crossed legged and smiled softly. "What's going on?" He asked with a caring expression.

Momo pulled the blanket tighter around himself. "My math teacher got onto me today, and she said if I don't get my grades up, I can't go to swim practice anymore." He felt tears prick the back of his eyes, a knot forming in his throat.

Ai nodded. "What are your grades?" He put a hand on his leg.

He took a deep breath. "I have a 48 in that class."

It took most of his self control to not gasp. "I see. Well, I think I know the teacher you're talking about, and I can help you study." He smiled.

Momo's eyes brightened as he looked up at him. "Really?! You'd do that?!" He gasped.

Ai nodded. "Of course. I'm sure Rin and Sousuke can help too." He said.

His smile stretched from ear to ear. "Thank you so much, Ai!" He threw his arms around him.

He was caught off guard by the sudden embrace. "Oh, it's no problem." He said, shyly hugging him back.

Momo pulled away, his usual happy expression back on his face. "When can we ask Rin and Sousuke?" He asked excitedly.

"We can ask them after swim practice." He said, slowly pulling away from him.

He nodded. "Thank you, thank you!" He repeated, his eyes scrunching pleasantly with his smile.

Ai let out a small laugh. "Alright, I think it's about time for practice. Let's go."

-

After practice, Rin was with Sousuke in the locker room, drying his hair when Ai and Momo approached them. "Please help tutor me, Rin and Sousuke!" Momo asked, clasping his hands together.

Rin raised an eyebrow. "Sure, I could help for a little bit after school. What about you, Sousuke?" He looked at his partner with an eyebrow raised.

He nodded as he pulled on a tank top. "Sure. Depends on what you need help on, though." He replied.

Momo's eyes widened in joy. "Math?" He ventured.

Sousuke's expression lit up as Rin's fell. "I'm actually pretty good at math! I used to help Rin all the time when we were in middle school." He said as he leaned against the lockers.

Rin scratched the back of his neck as he shifted his weight. "Yeah… I'm better at language and literature. If you're having any trouble there, I'd be happy to help out." He offered.

Momo smiled. "Thank you so much!" He said and unclasped his hands, settling them at his sides. "Can either of you help me out tomorrow?" He added as they were leaving the locker room.

Sousuke stopped and turned on his heel. "I can. I'll help you out with whatever you need in math." He said with a warm smile.

Rin stopped beside his boyfriend and smiled with him. "I'm available whenever you need. I never have much homework, so just come see me and I can help you out."

Momo's joy was indescribable. "I'm so grateful, thank you!"

"Anytime, Momo."

"Of course!"

-

Ai was sitting on his bed when Momo sat suddenly beside him. He jumped slightly in fright, and let out a sigh of relief when he saw it was his roommate. "Hey, Momo. Need anything?" He asked as he put his pencil down.

"I need some help really quick. I'm trying to start catching up on my late homework, but I can't figure this out." He looked troubled, his red hair tousled.

Ai nodded. "Okay. What is it?" He took the paper from him and scanned it quickly. It seemed to be geometry. "Oh, this is easy." He said, a smile appearing on his face as he explained it to Momo.

When he was finished explaining, the younger boy leaned over and kissed him. Ai's eyes widened in surprise. "Mmf-"

Momo pulled away before he could. "Thank you so much, Ai." He quickly grabbed his folder and practically jumped off his bed and running out of the dorm, the door swinging behind him.

Ai was frozen on his bed, his fingers delicately feeling his lips. His mind was racing, and he felt as if he could barely breath.

-

Momo stood outside Rin and Sousuke's door with a folder in his hand and gasping for air. "You did what?" Rin furrowed his brows.

Momo continued to incoherently babble. "Ai- and, uh, homework and me and Ai- ahajdjaj!" His face was red as he clutched his folder.

Sousuke pulled him in, Rin closing the door behind him. "Momo, calm down, and then talk to us. Breath." He said cooly.

After a few minutes of breathing to calm himself, he looked up at the both of them. "So I asked Ai for some help, and I kissed him and said thank you, and now I'm here." He said, looking down.

Rin felt a smile grow across his lips. "I knew you two would end up kissing one day." He said as he crossed his arms.

"What?" Momo looked up at him with furrowed eyebrows.

Sousuke laughed. "We made bets to see who would make the first move. He won." He replied as he leaned on the wall.

Momo laughed. "Did you know I liked him?" He relaxed, his shoulders slumping as the tension left.

Rin nodded. "It's obvious." He replied.

"You should go back to him. He's probably just as flustered as you." Sousuke had put an arm around Rin's shoulders.

The younger smiled softly. "Yeah, I probably should."

Rin leaned into Sousuke and smiled up at him. "You owe me a drink from the vending machine." He said with a laugh.

"Fine. Anyways, go see him, Momo." Sousuke said, rolling his eyes at Rin.

-

Ai hadn't moved from his spot. He was still touching his lips, feeling as if the kiss had occurred a century ago. There was a small fluttering feeling in his stomach that had grown since Momo had left the room. Now, it felt as if his stomach housed a butterfly enclosure. He looked up in surprise when the door opened to reveal Momo. "Hey." He said, closing the door softly.

Ai gave him a quick wave before covering himself up with his blanket. "Is everything okay?" He asked, not wanting to mention the kiss, but at the same time wanting to ask him what it was about.

Momo sighed and put his folder on his desk before sitting down with him. "I really like you, Ai. I love you." He didn't waste any time at all.

The older of the two took a deep breath and grabbed his shirt collar, mashing his lips to his in an awkward kiss. When it broke, Ai smiled nervously at Momo. "Do you want to go with me somewhere, maybe after class sometime?" He asked, feeling nothing but love and courage.

Momo's eyes were wide with surprise. "I would love to!" He threw his arms around him and pushed his face into his shoulder.

Ai hugged him back. Finally, he thought. The romantic tension between them was getting unbearable.


End file.
